


Compliment

by saudahde



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Neighbours to Lovers, sana is a little shit, that’s a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saudahde/pseuds/saudahde
Summary: Three times Momo complimented Sana thinking she didn’t know japanese and the one time Sana returned the compliment





	Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would start writing about other ships but here I am, also, sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like it <3
> 
> Based on this lovely tweet: https://twitter.com/momoownsmyass/status/1082899624158003200?s=21

Momo noticed two things the moment she moved into her new apartment. The first one, after talking with the receptionist and the owner of the building, was that her korean was rusted. The second one was that her neighbour that lived next door was beautiful, Momo could’ve easily mistaken her by an idol and no, she was not exaggerating.

So she would do what normal people would. Whenever she saw her pretty neighbour she would first, say hello to her, have a small chat and then accidentally slip a compliment in japanese, her pretty neighbour (she told Momo her name was Sana) would only flash a smile and continue the chat as if nothing happened.

Normally, as days passed, they grew fond of each other. Momo invited Sana to her apartment to play Mortal Kombat with her and in one of those moments where Sana was so focused on remembering the exact movements for Mileena’s fatality, she couldn’t prevent the  _uruwashi_  from slipping from her mouth. She didn’t think Sana really heard what she said, she looked really focused on making her character rip Momo’s in half.

Momo did not expect her neighbour to turn around and say "That word sounded pretty, what does it mean?"

The japanese girl had to come up with something, anything. Nervously laughing she exclaimed "I read it on internet the other day and I think it was a curse word but don’t worry it was just to myself."

Sana laughed amused "Alright, I’ll believe you this time, maybe you can teach me more of those weird words later" She pointed at the screen where it showed Momo’s character’s corpse with half of his body missing with Mileena next to it eating something that looked like a liver "But now, we have more important things like me winning for the third time in a row" she scoffed.

Momo congratulated herself for saving her own ass like that and when Sana started another round she wasn’t even bothered at the sight of Kitana, her character, being butchered by Kenshi’s (Sana said that was one of her favourite characters) sword. Momo wondered why Sana was so good at Mortal Kombat, it was that or the lack of attention the japanese girl was putting on the game for looking at her neighbour. 

The night ended with Momo losing every single fight and owing Sana $10 and a bag of doritos (if you ask her how that happened she will probably blush and change the subject, except if you’re Nayeon, she would tell her to fuck off)

 

 

Momo almost jumped when she saw a shadow excelling in the complete darkness, well, almost darkness. The laundry’s light barely glowed so logically the room was almost in complete darkness; this made her shiver for a second when she entered the room. She calmed herself with the thought that it was just a regular person doing the laundry and not a serial killer. She also made a mental note of never watching horror movies with Nayeon again. 

The shadow turned around and let out a scream which Momo answered with an even louder scream until she recognized the shadow’s voice was her pretty neighbour’s.

"Sana?"

"Momo?"

They laughed at the same time.

"I almost shit myself, I thought you were one of those serial killers from the movies that sneak into people’s apartments" Sana said putting a hand on her chest with an exaggerated expression.

"So dramatic. This is the building’s laundry I doubt any serial killer is gonna come here to kill people." Momo said pretending that that hadn’t been her first thought, blame Nayeon’s terrible taste in movies. 

"Oh yeah, I’m pretty sure the scream I heard from you was to compete with mines" Her neighbour said mockingly and added "Uh.. the other washing machines are broken except this one" She pointed the one next to hers "And the one I’m using."

"Is the rent worth it at this point?" Momo said as she put her bassinet on top of the machine she was going to use, next to Sana’s. She felt her following her movements and tried not to get too nervous. "You have any coins left?" The japanese girl said after touching her empty pockets.

"Lucky for you I have an unnecessary amount of coins thanks to my niece and her addiction to arcade games" She took out a bunch of coins out of her pocket and placed them next to Momo’s laundry basket, "Use them wisely" she winked.

Momo smiled in response and started putting her clothes inside the washing machine. A few minutes passed and she couldn’t take her gaze off Sana who was deciding which clothe would stain and which wouldn’t. As common as this might’ve become she still couldn’t control the words that often escaped from her mouth. The word _ut_ _sukushii_ sl ipped, to no one’s surprise, watching Sana doing something as mundane as doing the laundry gave Momo a pleasant feeling.

"Don’t think I didn’t hear that" Sana said with her head inside the washing machine trying to find her socks. "Gotcha!" She said as she took out a pair of stockings that thankfully weren’t stained. "I’m starting to think you don’t talk to me in korean anymore" Sana said looking at the japanese girl’s with an amused expression, something that Momo didn’t notice because she was too busy pretending to focus on the machine.

Momo grumbled "Of course I’m talking in korean, it’s just there are a lot of words" she tried to justify herself nervously "You know, dictionaries and... stuff"

Sana laughed "You’re a strange girl, Hirai Momo"

"I could say the same thing about you, Minatozaki Sana"

A comfortable silence fell on them as Sana waited for Momo until she finished doing the laundry, leaning against the washing machine she followed her movements, lost in the japanese girl. 

"Shall we?" Momo asked her with her laundry basket on her hands waiting for a response standing in front of her neighbour.

"Ladies first, Miss Hirai" Sana said with an accent making Momo smile as they both headed to their respective apartments.

Momo slept that night thinking about Sana’s loving gaze on her.

 

  

Momo didn’t know how that had become a routine now, maybe it was because it all started on exams-week back then, she thought as she watched Sana order their favourite ice creams. The first time they did it still was fresh on her mind.

 

_Momo could barely feel her legs and she didn’t even want to remember the soreness of her arms. She had had a bad day, a terrible one._

_Dropping her art supplies and her bag somewhere in the house she slumped onto the sofá, letting her body breathe and forgetting about the pain for a minute. It had been a horrible day at college; her art professor had criticized harshly her painting, complaining about how pretentious was her impressionism style, that the colours weren’t appropriate, that it wasn’t possible that the woman in the painting’s eyes were brighter than the Starry Night itself and a thousand things more that angered Momo each minute that passed, art shouldn’t be evaluated._

_She swallowed every single word she wanted to say to her professor and left with a "thank you, I’ll do better next time".After that she skipped the rest of her classes and went straight to the dance room and pushed herself physically to take it all out, the pretty girl on her painting on the back of her mind the entire time._

_So that’s how she ended up like that, almost falling asleep, on her sofá in a position that it was gonna make her regret falling asleep, only to be interrupted by a loud knock on her door. Standing up and almost tripping thanks to her legs being so sore, she opened the door that revealed her pretty neighbour._

_"Hirai!-" Sana cut herself after seeing Momo’s face "-you look like you need a hug, what happened?" she pulled Momo and wrapped her arms around her, the latter responded quickly, grabbing her tightly._

_"Just a bad day, Minatozaki" She broke the hug "Do you need sugar or something?" she continued, looking deeply into the girl’s bright eyes, brighter than the Starry Night._

_"I just came to talk to you about this new ice cream parlour near here" Sana turned around "But now that I see you like this I guess we’re visiting it today" squatting a little to be the same height as her, "Come on, let’s get you some ice cream" she waited until she felt Momo’s weight on her back._

 

From that day, whenever one of them went through a hard time, the other one would carry the girl around the park and treat her ice cream to make her feel better.

"Gorgeous" Momo murmured to herself, a little too loud in japanese as Sana came back to their table with two giant ice creams, one on each hand. 

Her neighbour pretended not to hear but couldn’t avoid the bright smile that spread on her face before starting to talk about her day.

 

  

"How the hell is this thing supposed to go?" Momo said turning the box in every way possible, trying to read it and failing to do so. Reading hangul had become a nightmare for the japanese girl lately, yes, she could speak korean but reading it was a different story. 

Before she could throw the box away and have a tantrum (not really) because of how frustrated she was, she felt a pair of soft hands placing on hers and turning the box in a position that seemed correct.

"Easy tiger, this is supposed to be fun" Sana’s front was pressed against Momo’s back. The japanese girl felt as if she would start sweating in any moment. Sana grabbed one of Momo’s fingers, touching the symbols engraved on the box, "Vanilla" she brushed the symbols with her neighbour’s finger and continued "Pancakes." 

"It’s easier when you do it like that... I think I got it?" Momo said frowning, concentrating on remembering how to read and not wanting to look at her neighbour’s eyes, "You cook, I’ll instruct you" 

"Yeah, okay, we have the firefighters one call away and the fire extinguisher is next to the door"

"Don’t you dare burn my place to the ground"

"I was saying because you are gonna make me put acid or something like that if you misread the ingredients"

Momo laughed "Ass"

"I love you too"

Momo blushed furiously "Go cook already or it’ll get late" she pushed Sana so she couldn’t see the red spreading on her face which caused the girl’s laugh as she turned on the stove.

Surprisingly Sana didn’t set the place on fire nor Momo misread a single instruction, the pancakes looked edible, so it was a success. Except Sana had a hand mark of flour across her face and almost her entire neck was white. Also Momo had finger marks of nutella on her forehead and a large one across her eyebrows and eyes, almost touching her nose. Momo prepared the table as Sana finished retouching the pancakes. 

"God we look gross" Sana laughed sitting in front of Momo and putting the pancakes between them. 

"That’s what you get for laughing when I said eggs" the japanese girl said and grabbed a pancake, eating a big bite.

"Hey! I wasn’t making fun of you, you pronounced it too cutely"

" _I think you’re cuter_ " Momo answered in japanese quickly, she could swear it had become a reflect at this point so she tried to cover it with a cough.

"Oh you’re not escaping from this one Hirai" Sana said mischievously and before Momo could open her mouth she stated "Your one sided battle of compliments is ending and even though you panicking after complimenting me is funny I can’t contain myself anymore" the girl said in a, what Momo recognized, strong kansai dialect.

"You’re kidding" it’s all that came out from the shocked girl’s mouth.

"Wait here pretty girl"

Sana looked way too entertained, she got up from her seat and headed to the sofá, where her bag was resting, Momo followed her movements, perplexed. Then the osakan girl took something out of her bag that Momo couldn’t recognize until she put it in front of her.

 

_Minatozaki Sana_

_Born in: Tennōji-ku, Osaka_

_Date of birth: December 29, 1996_

_Blood type: B_

_Nationality: Japanese_

 

Momo held the I.D card in disbelief, "How did I not realize this"

"Well, first of all, people tell me my korean sounds natural so I don’t blame you" 

"No but like... your name... I can’t believe It didn’t ring a bell" 

"I don’t blame you for that either, dad says we’re the only Minatozakis in Japan so it’s okay if it doesn’t sound familiar at all"

"You’re evil" Momo pouted.

"It was so funny... you should’ve seen your face whenever you said something to me accidentally" Sana pinched one of her neighbour’s cheeks "You’re breathtaking, especially when you’re blushing like this" Her kansai dialect had never been this strong, maybe it was because it had been a while since she had talked in her mother language, "I’m sorry?"

"Apologize not accepted"

"Until?"

"I don’t know, come up with something" Momo looked at her nails, pretending to be uninterested.

"I can think about a thing or two"

Momo spent the day resting on Sana’s chest as she caressed her hair, laying comfortably on the sofá, watching a bunch of movies she couldn’t remember the names nor the arguments because she was too busy listening to her now lover’s heart and watching the brown light emanating from her eyes.

As for Sana, with her girlfriend on her arms, a full stomach and the soft breathing coming from the older girl ringing on her ears made the weight of homesickness lift from her shoulders. 

The japanese natives smiled at the thought of finding home on each other.


End file.
